IchiRuki  The Person in Black Hood
by goXve
Summary: Rukia drops her cell phone in Ichigo's room when she's on her way back to Soul Society. A stranger in a black hood appears next day and tries to take the phone back by violence. Who is this strange person in black hood?    Warning: This story contains sex


**IchiRuki - The person in the black hood  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all characters © _Tite Kubo_

**Couple:** IchiRuki

**Warning:** This fan-fic contains _sex,_if you cannot read about it; do not read this fan-fic.

A young man stood on a bridge and looked out over the sea that lay before him under the bridge. The wind was playing with his orange hair and his brown eyes nothing else but loss and grief was seen. Everyone who walked pass him was looking at him one more time because they thought he seemed so lonely. He had no one who cared about him at all?

The young man sighed to himself and shook his head. Tears ran down his cheeks and he stroked irritated them away. He did not want to cry in public, and especially not for people he did not know. Yes, it included every person who walked past him on their way home from work, school or whatever else they could have possibly done.

It was early evening and those who were still out there seemed to be in a hurry to get indoors, presumably to the approaching rain. All, except the young man who had so stubbornly determined to remain on the bridge and look out over the water.

"Mom, I wish so much that you could be here now and guide me in this difficult moment as I have before me. I do not know what I'm going to do ..." The man shook his head again and sighed deeply.

He putted down his hands on the railing in front of him and then putted his chin on them. He closed his eyes and behind his closed eyelids, he developed a picture of his dead mother. Her smile made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world, her long, brown, curly hair that framed her beautiful face. The image was so real that his heart began to ache of longing for one of the people who had - and still - meant a lot to him.

It had happened many years ago, when he still was a little boy of nine years. He and his mother had been on their way home and it had rained heavily. Suddenly he had caught sight of a little girl standing all alone beneath the bridge he was standing by. She had no umbrella, and Ichigo was curious about this girl. What was she doing out there, all alone without an umbrella? She would get sick if she continued to stand out there long enough in the pouring rain which poured down from the dark sky.

Quickly, he rushed down to her, with his mother's voice calling after him that he would stay. If he had known in advance what would happen, he had just walked past the girl and not thought of her any more afterwards.

As soon as he had touched the girl something had happened that he still did not really understand. All he knew was that when he came to my senses again, he had his mother's dead body over him. The whole she was covered in blood that came from an ugly wound in her chest.

The young man felt the tears running down his cheeks, but this time he did not stroke them away. There was still no one around who could see him cry, so why pretend as if nothing had happened? Because it had.

The man opened his eyes and listened. Had he heard wrong, or was there someone there? Quickly the young man turned around and looked around. He could not see anyone there, but he _felt someone's presence._ "Show yourself!" He shouted.

A sound behind him made him turn around and out of the shadows he could see how a person went against him. The person in question wore a costume that consisted of a black shirt and long black pants. Around his/her waist was a white ribbon tied and on his/her feet the person wore a pair of white socks with a pair beige sandals.

The young man simply stared at the person in front of him. He knew who it was, but _what did_ she _do_ _here?_ Should she not be over there, in Soul Society? He understood nothing. It was not often she came to visit, and once she did, it was usually because of a job that those at Soul Society had given her.

The woman in front of him smiled a little smile before she took the last steps which distinguished them from each other. She had those dark blue eyes that looked like purple and her hair was as black as the night. She was a beautiful young woman, no question about it. "Rukia", whispered the young man and smiled back.

"Ichigo, what is it? What are you doing here?" Asked the woman whose name was Rukia.

Ichigo Kurosaki looked again out of the ocean and sighed deeply. He again became sad and Rukia regretted that she had asked him. She knew very well what weighed Ichigo, but what could she do to help him?

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for you. I wish I could help you in any way, but I do not know what to do."

"Rukia, do not start with that again. You have helped me more than you think. It is enough that you're near me and that I can talk to you. Thank you, Rukia. I'm really glad to have you by my side; you're a really good friend."

Rukia laughed and smiled up at Ichigo. She putted her hand on his shoulder and looked out at the sea together with Ichigo. Rukia understood why Ichigo liked it to stand here, it sure was really beautiful.

The two youths stood there, side by side, as the sun started going down in the West. After a while, just before the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the youths began to move. "What do you say, shall we go to my place, or do you must return to Soul Society at once?" Asked Ichigo Rukia who walked beside him.

"No, I do not have to go back now, and yes. I like to follow you home." Rukia smiled and looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled back and stood in front of a moped. It was black in color with red stripes along the sides. It was big enough for two people and Ichigo took out two helmets. The one that Rukia got was white with a little devil on either side of the helmet. She thought it was cute and giggled to herself.

"I did not know you owned a moped, Ichigo. When did you get this?" Rukia putted on her helmet and sat down behind Ichigo.

Ichigo putted on his helmet (which was all black) and started the engine. "A week ago, roughly. Works really good it does too. What do you think about it, then?"

"Well, it's cool. Though, if I should be honest, I've never ridden on a moped before ... You take it will take it easy, eh, Ichigo?" Ichigo could not see Rukia's face, but he could hear on her voice that she was afraid.

Or, maybe not scared, but nervous anyway.

Slowly, so that Rukia would have to get used to the mopeds movement and speed, Ichigo ran out from the bridge and to the road along with the few cars that were still outside. He loved the feeling that the moped gave him as he drove down the highway with Rukia's arms around his waist. Everything became so much easier when he sat on it and drove away. The wind against your face, regular engine humming underneath him and especially the peace that he always felt when he drove past the cars and the people walking on the street.

When they arrived at the house, Ichigo noticed that Rukia had a big smile on her face. The whole she seemed to shine like the sun itself and the sight made Ichigo watch Rukia in a different way. She was really beautiful, and he thought it was strange that he had not seen it before. Especially considering how long time they had known each other and how much they had experienced together.

"Well, what did you think?" Asked Ichigo after he had taken off his helmet and put it on the moped handle. "Was it really as bad as you first thought?"

Rukia laughed and shook her head so great that her hair flew inside the helmet. When she was done laughing she took off her helmet and laid it down on the scooter's seat. "Terrible? It was wonderful, Ichigo! Never have I experienced anything funnier! I am surprised that you have not come up with this idea before."

Ichigo smiled and putted his hand on Rukia's head and then let his hand ruffle on her hair while he laughed at her. "So you say midget? I thought that you were that kind of a person who does not like speed."

Rukia's face frowned slightly when she heard Ichigo's nickname that he always used against her when it as least fitted. "Do not call me midget, I'm not short! You are too tall, that is what's wrong."

Ichigo just laughed and putted his arm around Rukia's shoulders. He led her into the house while he apologized for what he had called her. Before both Ichigo and Rukia had time to sneak up to Ichigo's room, Isshin, Ichigo's father, came out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo in the side so that he flew across the room.

"Where have you been all night? You know that dinner here is served at seven o'clock and that the rule applies to all!" Isshin turned around and caught sight of Rukia that just stood there with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh, what do we have here?"

Quickly Isshin arrived in front of Rukia and grabbed Rukia's hand. "I apologize because I did not see your beautiful face in here before you and my bum to son came into the room. Oh, do not say that I will have grandchildren?" Isshin smiled a big smile at the thought.

Without Rukia had time as much as blink, let alone to answer Isshin, he lay on the floor with Ichigo over him. "Your pervert! Let her be! You will scare her away the first thing you do!" Ichigo punched his father in the face before he grabbed Rukia's hand and took her up the stairs and into his room.

As soon as they entered the security that Ichigo's room gave them from his father's eyes, Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand and closed the door behind them. The feeling that Ichigo's hand against her own had given her, slowly began to disappear from Rukia's body. But a little bit remained in her soul and made an impression that forever would be there. Over time, it would also take and grow and become much larger, but that Rukia did not know of yet.

Not Ichigo either, for that matter.

"You must excuse my father: he is a bit ... strange. He always behaves like that towards me, will always compete and hold on. Do not worry about what he said about "grandchildren". Every time he sees me with a girl he thinks I'm going to jump on her and make her pregnant the first thing I do." Ichigo shook his head at his father and sat down on the bed.

"I think he is funny", said Rukia. "Sure, he is a bit strange, but that's just how he is. It is in his nature to joke with you and say those kinds of things as he does. If you ask me, I think you should be glad that he is there for you, even if he is, as you say, 'little strange'. Not everyone has a father, you know." Rukia looked down at the floor where she sat against Ichigo's desk on his desk chair with her back against the desk.

"Rukia, I did not mean it that way ... I ..." Ichigo interrupted himself. Rukia had never met her real parents, but only lived with her sister, Hisana. Ichigo knew that Rukia was a little jealous of him because he had a family and she hadn't, because her sister had died a few years ago in a fatal disease. The only thing she had now that she could count as a family was Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who Rukia's sister had been married to before she died. Rukia saw him as a brother (she always called him "Nii-sama").

"No, Ichigo. Do not start, please. It is not your fault, I know you may be annoyed with your father at times, but it's just normal. I do not blame you, quite the opposite. It just proves that you love him, even though he makes those things to tease you and show that he's there for you. It would have been different if you had just ignored him and did not pretend that he is there, but that you do not do as I just said." Rukia smiled from where she sat at his desk, but Ichigo noted that it was not a happy smile.

It did not really reach her eyes.

"I guess you are right as usual, Rukia. I'm still sad, though. I do not want to overwhelm you with my own problems, when I know you have it worse over there in Soul Society with all of the persistence that you should keep track of, as you must also be careful to not break any of all those laws what you have. I do not know if I'm mean to you now, but I am glad that I do not have to worry so much about what I can and cannot do, because I am a substitute Shinigami." Ichigo smiled a little towards Rukia, who now looked a little happier when they had begun to talk about something else.

She laughed a little and looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Yes, you understood right in. But at the same time, you have certain drawbacks. For example you cannot open a port to Soul Society without any of us other Shinigami's are there to help you. You also can not find out exactly where a Hollow is that I can with my phone."

Ichigo lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before he replied to Rukia's claim, which was actually kind of true. "Who said that everything should be easy in this world? There is always a good and a bad side to everything you do, and so there will always be, I'm afraid."

Rukia walked over to Ichigo's bedroom window and looked out. Outside the window the moon shone clear, and casted its white glow over Karakura Town and its inhabitants. All was quiet outside; not even a dog's barking could be heard. It was as if the whole city had plunged itself into a deep sleep that would persist until the next day when it was the sun's task to wake them up from their deep sleep.

"It's a beautiful night tonight; don't you think so, Ichigo?" Rukia turned to Ichigo who did not respond. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on in bed. Rukia had to smile as she stood and looked at Ichigo. He was as cute as he lay with his arms over his orange hair, as if nothing weighed on his shoulders.

"You have it good, you, Ichigo." Rukia walked over to Ichigo's bed, bent down and stroked his cheek gently. To her surprise, Ichigo smiled in his sleep.

"Mom ..." he whispered and grabbed Rukia's hand that lay on his cheek. "Mom, thanks for everything. I miss you, but I know we both have to move on. I will always miss you, but I know you will forever be in my heart."

Tears ran down Rukia's cheeks when she realized that Ichigo was dreaming. He thought her hand was his mother's, that Masaki Kurosaki was there with him to say goodbye ... It hurt Rukia to see Ichigo like this, all alone with his grief. Why had he never talked about this to her? He did not rely on her, or was it something else?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo who released her hand and leaned back against the pillow. His chest went up and down in pace with the breath as Ichigo exhaled. He slept peacefully in a world he knew, but that Rukia did not know much about. She did not belong in Ichigo's world, and he did not belong in hers.

They were so different, yet so similar. Two sides of the same coin, two sides. She was the white moon, and he was the dark sun.

A tear ran down Rukia's cheek and down on Ichigo. He flinched in his sleep, but did not wake up. Before he had no time for it, Rukia walked up to Ichigo's bedroom window and opened it. She stood on the windowsill and looked back at Ichigo one last time before she returned to Soul Society, her world.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. I do not know if we will ever meet each other again. We are too different, you and I; it will not work in the long run. Sooner or later you will lose your place as a substitute Shinigami, and when that day comes ..." Rukia shook her head. "It is best what is happening, Ichigo."

Without a sound, a door opened in front of Rukia and out came a black butterfly with small purple squares along the sides of the wings. It was a "hell butterfly", which they called them in Soul Society. Each Shinigami had one of those in order to get out of Soul Society and into the human world, where Ichigo lived.

Rukia looked one last time down on Ichigo's sleeping figure before she turned around and took the first steps in through the door that would lead her back to the place that she could call her "home".

"Rukia? Where did she go, anyway? She usually does not just go away like this without telling about why and where she is going. This gives me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, which tells me that something has happened." Ichigo sat in his room and looked out through the open window.

When he had woken up a few minutes earlier he had realized that he was alone. He was not aware of Rukia's energy somewhere and he had noticed that the window was open. It was pretty cold in the room, which meant that the window had been open for quite a while. Why had Rukia just gone off like that? Had it happened something urgent, or had he done something that had been scaring her away?

What Ichigo thought was most odd was that when he had stroked himself over his cheek, he felt something wet in his palm. He could not remember that he had cried the other night before he fell asleep. Was it Rukia's tear that was lying on his cheek? In that case, why had Rukia cried? Was that why she had left, because she was sad about something?

Ichigo shook his head. It was so typical Rukia to take the blame for something she could not do anything about. She would always be there for the people she knew and loved. It could include anything from the people she knew here in Karakura Town to the members in Soul Society. If any of them got into trouble and she was near, she was quick to blame himself. _"I should have been more vigilant and aware of that something would happen"_ was a replica, which she often used in such situations.

Why she always did like that against herself Ichigo did not know, and he had never gotten the idea of actually asking her. What would he say that would not make her angry or sad? You never knew with Rukia how she might react to certain things. She was a woman that was really difficult to interpret.

Ichigo walked up to the open window and looked out, hoping to be able to get any clue as to why Rukia had left in such a haste. Even how much he twisted and turned his head, he could not see anything that would help him in his search for answers.

"Probably she has gone back to Soul Society with the help of a hell butterfly. Unless I can get help to get through the gate I have to wait for Rukia's come back."

Ichigo dressed up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where his sisters were eating breakfast.

"Morning, Ichigo!" Said Yuzu.

Karin waved at her brother and then returned to her breakfast. Before Ichigo could sit and enjoy a hot cup of chocolate he felt how a foot pressed against his face and how he flew against the wall. He did nothing to stop himself, just left himself evaporate into the wall like a rag doll.

After the blast, he could hear in the background how Yuzu cried and felt how someone bent down in front of him. At first he could not hear anything because of the fog that surrounded him, but when someone shook his shoulder, he managed to look up and saw his father's worried face. "Ichigo, what happened? Forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you. You usually most of the time parry my attacks and not just let yourself "go with the flow". How is it, is there anything that concerns you?"

At first Ichigo thought of telling everything about his suspicions to his father, but he then decided to abstain that idea. Not that he did not trust his father, but more because he knew how he would react about it. First, he would be really worried, because he had such strong feelings towards Rukia. Not in a perverse plan of course, but more because he liked Rukia so much and saw her as his third daughter. Then he would offer his help to try to find Rukia, which would only result in that his father would use his Shinigami powers in order to be able to travel to Soul Society so he could retrieve Rukia.

Which in turn would lead to that not only himself, but also that his father would have to be answerable for Soul Society's court, which was not one of the most funniest things you wanted to expose yourself to. Of what Ichigo had heard about the court was that it was really though, and gave one never any chance of parole.

No, this Ichigo wanted to try to sort out on his own. This was something that touched him and Rukia, not his father or siblings, even though he knew they cared about him and would like to try to help as best they could.

"Do not worry, Dad. I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Sorry, I was in second thoughts and was simply not prepared for your sneak attack." Ichigo stood up and walked back to the breakfast table. Once there, he sat down and started drinking his chocolate. The drink made him warm and he felt a little more comfortable now that he had got something in his stomach.

"Are you sure that there is not something that is weighing on you, Ichigo? You know that you can come to me if there is something", said his father and looked at him with an anxious look in his eyes.

It was at that moment that Ichigo finally realized what Rukia had meant with that his father actually really cared about him, even though he sometimes acted a little strange. Or, okay, _really_ strange.

Isshin seemed to really be worried about him, which warmed Ichigo's heart. "It's all right with me dad, I promise you that. Do I look like I'm hurt?" Ichigo smiled at his sisters and father, to further prove to them that they did not have to worry about him.

"No, but it never hurts to ask, right? Who knows, it may not be visible on the outside, but you can actually be damaged on the inside too, Ichigo." With those words his father went out to his medical clinic that actually happened to be in the exact same building as his own house.

Isshin actually had a medical clinic and was always busy with patients who have experienced accidents or simply needed to print out a kind of medicine that only a doctor could print out. Isshin was, after all, the only doctor in town, and Ichigo felt sorry for Isshin sometimes when he had it as toughest.

It was at such times as he and his siblings tried to help his father as good as they just could. Most often their father said that he did not need their help, even though Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin could see on him that he had much to do right then.

Ichigo finished his breakfast and went again up to his room. Once there, he noticed something lying on the floor beside his bed. It was a gray, flip phone with a mobile pendant depicting the rabbit Chappy lying on his bedroom floor.

Rukia's cell phone.

"How did this end up here? Rukia must have dropped it when she disappeared last night." Ichigo was even more confused now than when he had woken up and discovered that he was alone.

Had she really had been in such a hurry that she had forgot her cell phone? This really was not like Rukia, not at all.

In response to his question Ichigo looked out through the window to see how a Senkai-gate was opened a few houses away. Out stepped a Shinigami from Soul Society, but he or she was too far gone for Ichigo to see who it was.

Without thinking further about it, Ichigo jumped out through the window and started walking towards the rooftops that he had seen the Shinigami come from. Soon he was there, but he could not see anyone when he looked up towards the ceiling.

He heard a noise behind him and turned around just in time to get to see the Shinigami that had been coming out through the Senkai-gate was heading straight towards him. Quickly, he jumped off and went to counter-attack. He knew he was in a pretty big disadvantage, in terms of strength, because he could not transform himself to a Shinigami.

The Shinigami did not appear to be interested in hurting him, but wanted for some reason, just take away Rukia's cell phone from him. Something that he would not let him or her do without a fight first.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he blocked a punch as the Shinigami before him dealt. "Why are you so interested in Rukia's cell phone?"

"You have nothing to do with that", replied the person.

The voice was light, but at the same time dark, and it was something with it that got Ichigo to stop himself in his attack. Who was this person, he may even know? The voice was so familiar, yet it was not.

The Shinigami took his confusion to his or her advantage and gave him a kick in the stomach so that he flew into a deserted alley. Ichigo knew that he or she had made a good choice, since in here would Ichigo not have much room to fight.

The Shinigami just stood and stared at him for a few seconds. In those seconds Ichigo could see that he could not see the person's face, because it was covered by a black hood. When Ichigo now thought about it, it could probably not be a real Shinigami, because the person did not wear the clothes that angel Shinigami's carries. This person was wearing a black jacket with a hood and a pair of black tight jeans. The person's body hut got Ichigo to think of a woman, given how slim the person was and because of the round forms.

"Are you afraid to show your face, Shinigami? Because that's what you are?" Asked Ichigo, but got no answer. Instead the Shinigami attacked and tried to get in a blow to his temple, which probably would have made him unconscious and caused him to wake up with a terrible headache afterwards.

It was just that he managed to duck and grab the person's hand before the hit came.

Without a doubt, Ichigo laid the Shinigami's hand behind his/her back and pulled until the Shinigami was screaming in pain. Ichigo knew that it hurt, but not so bad that he actually injured the person, because he would certainly not.

"Will you speak now?" Ichigo gently putted down the Shinigami on the ground and sat down on his/her back so he/she could not go anywhere.

The Shinigami shook his/her head. Ichigo sighed, his hand still in a firm grip around the person's hand that lay on his/her back, he took his other hand and pulled down the hood that covered the person's face for him.

Hair black as the night, looked back at him and Ichigo could not believe his eyes. He had thought he recognized the person's voice, and he had been assured that there was a woman, he fought against. But never had he been able to suspect that it would be _this very woman_ who now lay under him.

"Ru ... Rukia? Is it ... Is it really you?" Ichigo managed to get out of him. He just could not believe it! Why had Rukia tried to attack him in this way and tried to take back her cell phone with violence?

"Yes, Ichigo. It's me, Rukia Kuchiki. Now you will probably be asking me why I look like I do, what I'm doing here and why I attacked you." Rukia sighed deeply and shook her head. "I really want to do it, but at the same time I do not want to."

"Come, we can go back to my house so you can get to explain everything there." Ichigo helped Rukia up on her feet and to be sure that she would not try to run away, he took a firm grip around her arm. It made them look like a couple, but right now Ichigo could not seem to care that much about it.

All he wanted now was to get home Rukia to him and get an answer to all those questions that floated around in his head.

"Go first you, I'm right behind you." Ichigo pointed up at his bedroom window and Rukia did as he told her.

Once in there, Ichigo closed his bedroom window and turned around to get a better and closer look at Rukia. She looked sad and angry, both at the same time, which caused Ichigo to wonder if it was because of that she had not managed to overpower him or if it was because of something totally different.

"Rukia, please. I am really sorry if I hurt you, but I had no idea that it was you from the beginning. Why attack me? I can understand if you wanted to get back your cell phone, but then the only thing you would had to do was to come back here and tell that you had forgot it, and then returned. Why take it back by force? And why have you dressed up yourself?" Ichigo threw out his arms along the sides and looked so hurt that Rukia was forced to look down on the floor so she would not start crying.

"I did not mean to hurt you either, Ichigo. I did not want you to see that it was me, which is why I have these clothes on me right now. It is true that I want my cell phone back, but because I did not want you to notice that it was me, I decided that I should disguise myself so you would not recognize me."

"But why, Rukia?" Ichigo walked up to Rukia and lifted up her chin so that their eyes met. In her there was only sadness and in his own was disappointing. "You know you can tell me everything, Rukia. What is weighing you?"

Rukia was always amazed at how Ichigo always seemed to see at her how she felt and thought. It was as if he had some sort of attraction, which meant that she showed all the emotions that she would not want to show to others.

"I ... You and me, Ichigo. It does not work, we cannot go on meeting like this and you know it. We are too different, I'm like the moon and you're like the sun. We are two completely different persons, who met by a coincidence. I do not belong here, and you do not belong in Soul Society." Rukia turned around and laid her arms around herself.

"I like you, Ichigo, but I now understand that there's not going to work in the long run. Anytime now, you may be deprived of your powers and place as a substitute Shinigami. We both know what happens then, Ichigo. We will never be able to see each other again; you will not be able to see me anymore."

She felt how arms laid around her and how they hugged her hard. "You think I care about just in case we do not fit together, Rukia? I like you very much, and have done so from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. Maybe it was just a pure coincidence that we met, but in that case it was a real lucky coincidence. I feel alive with you, Rukia. You always make me feel good and you know always just what to be said to make me get up and keep on fighting, even how hopeless it may seem."

Ichigo putted his head against Rukia's hair and sighed deeply. "I know you maybe will go away from me one day, but if I continue to think of it, it will turn up sooner, right? So I take one day at a time and let what happens happen. You are my moon Rukia, who lit up the darkness that surrounds me. You show me where I should go and teach me about what's right and what's wrong. You remind me so much about my mother, Masaki. You are like her in so many ways, and I am so sorry that you never got a chance to meet her. You would have loved each other from the beginning, I know that."

Rukia felt how a tear slowly found its way down along her cheek and dripped down on Ichigo's hand that was around her waist. She also felt how Ichigo hand found its way up against her cheek and wiped away another tear that was coming down along with her cheek. "Do not cry, Rukia Kuchiki. I'm here now, and nothing bad will happen to you as long as we both are here and can watch over each other. It is a promise, and don't you never forget it."

Rukia nodded and smiled. It was precisely this that she was so afraid to hear, but now that she finally got to hear it, she realized how much she loved Ichigo. She had probably always done, even if she did not want to admit it to himself.

"It is a promise, Ichigo. I'll never forget it." Rukia turned slowly towards Kurosaki Ichigo and looked him in the eye. In them, she could see the love she felt towards Ichigo, and it warmed her more than anything she had ever felt before.

The impression that Ichigo had done yesterday in her soul had grown and blossomed into a beautiful flower.

"_I love you"__,_ said the two Shinigami's to each other before they took each other's hands and met in a first kiss, which seemed to them to be forever.

Outside the sun were shining and the birds chirped where they stood in the treetops. Not a cloud appeared in the sky and the day could not have gone better. The birds that were in the trees were looking down on two people that went hand in hand along the sidewalk. There was a man and a woman. The man had orange, spiky hair and brown eyes, while the woman had black hair as the night itself and eyes that were so dark blue that they seemed purple.

They laughed at each other and met in a kiss that seemed to make the world stop in its sway. Never before had the birds seen such a loving couple as these two odd people who walked past them. In their eyes, they were as different as night and day, the sun and the moon. But perhaps it was just that which made them fit so well together.

"Rukia, you should know that you are the prettiest person there is. I have never seen a more wonderful woman than you." Kurosaki Ichigo smiled down at Rukia Kuchiki who walked beside him.

"Thank you, Ichigo. You are not so bad-looking you either, you know." Rukia laughed and smiled back up at the man who had been her boyfriend for so many months now. She had completely stopped counting days since the day she and Ichigo had confessed for each other how much they cared about one another.

"Come, I have a special place I want to show you!" Ichigo swept away Rukia into the forest that lay before them.

Inside was a bit darker than in the sun, but not so dark you could not see anything. Rukia looked around, because she had never been in this forest. She could not understand why Ichigo would drag her in here of all places.

What was it he had in mind now?

As if Ichigo could be able to read Rukia's thought he said: "You will soon see, Rukia. It is a surprise."

And what a surprise then! Soon opened a clearing in front of them and Rukia gasped when she saw what was inside it. Ichigo had there been placing around fifty candles around the clearing, and in the middle of all the bright lights there was a blanket.

"Ichigo ..." was the only thing Rukia seemed to be able to say. It was so beautiful that she had tears in her eyes just to see what Ichigo had done for her sake.

"I love you, Rukia, and would do anything for you, you know that, right? So I thought I would show you how much, by arranging this special little trip with candlelight in the middle of the woods." Before Rukia could so much as to protest, Ichigo took hold of her legs and waist and lifted her into his arms.

Slowly he walked closer to the glade and the blanket that lay stretched out in the middle of it. He could feel how Rukia was getting nervous and gave her a kiss on the cheek to calm her down. "Do not worry, Rukia, I will not do anything against your will."

Rukia could not answer. Everything was so unreal. She had never thought that Ichigo was capable of doing something like this against her. Sure, she had been touching at the thought that it would be very romantic if Ichigo sometime could take her out to dinner or just do something like that simple as just taking her on a walk in the moonlight sometime, but never had she imagined something like _this_!

She looked at Ichigo as he stood in the middle of the glade with her in his arms. The lights were reflected in his face and it made him look even more beautiful than he was. For Rukia was Ichigo the most beautiful that was, and this made him even more beautiful. She looked at Ichigo with a completely different light, a different perspective.

"You are ... beautiful." Rukia was surprised that she even managed to get out the words. It felt as if her mouth was sealed with a magical power that made her lose the power of speech. She did not know if it was because of the surprise that Ichigo had been planning something like this beautiful for her, or if it was because she had discovered a new side of Ichigo that she did not know even existed.

Ichigo putted Rukia down on the blanket gently, as if she were a porcelain doll that at any time could conceivably crack. "No, Rukia, it is you who is the beautiful one here. The finest thing there is. I have never felt like this towards any another human being before, I cannot describe in words what I feel towards you, Rukia. The only thing I can say is that I love you more than anything else there is on this earth, Rukia, but it feels as if the words are not adequate enough to describe my love for you."

Rukia putted a finger on Ichigo's lips and smiled up at him. "Shh, you do not need to say anything more, Ichigo. I know what you feel for me, because I feel the same towards you. Words cannot describe it, I know. But the main thing is that we both know what the other feels towards the other, right?"

Ichigo nodded slowly and lay down himself next to Rukia on the blanket. He putted his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Rukia drew in the smell of Ichigo, the forest around them and the candles scents where she lay. Everything felt so perfect; it was like this she wanted it. Right there and then she wished so fervently that she could be like that next to Ichigo forever. To feel his breath against her ear and be told that he was hers now and forever.

"Rukia, I have a very important question I would like to ask you." Ichigo looked down at Rukia with serious face and Rukia knew it was something very important now that would happen that would probably change her life forever, from now on.

"Yes, Ichigo? I listen." Rukia sat up and watched Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo sighed deeply, and to his surprise saw Rukia a blush spread over his face. In the corner of her eye she sensed more than saw that Ichigo picked up something from his pocket. It was a small blue box.

Rukia felt how her heart began to beat harder in her chest by the sight of the box. She could not tear her eyes from it. She was pretty sure what would be inside it, but it was as if she still could not believe it.

Ichigo lifted slowly on the box and when it was fully open Rukia could see two silver rings gleam to her where they lay. Time seemed to stand still around her. The only thing that existed was Ichigo and the rings that now lay before her.

"Rukia, would you marry me?" Rukia could hear Ichigo ask her, but it was as if his voice was far away since she heard the question as in a fog.

Slowly she lifted her head and Rukia looked at Ichigo's serious face in front of her. In his eyes there was nothing but the love he felt for her. It made Rukia smile and throw herself over Ichigo. "Of course I want! Oh, Ichigo, you do not know how happy you make me right now! Yes, I want to marry you, Ichigo. I want to give my heart to you, and only to you."

"Rukia, you do not know how happy you make me right now. I was actually afraid that you would say no, that I go too far. I cannot describe with words how happy you make me right now." To both their surprise, a lone tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek, and both were taken by surprise.

"Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered and smiled while she also had a single tear fell down her cheek. She took Ichigo's hand and putted on him his ring.

Ichigo did the same to her and both looked down at their hands where the rings were. The rings, which from now on would symbolize that they belonged together forever and ever.

But how any of them knew how it happened, they were again down on the blanket with arms around each other and their lips pressed against each other. Ichigo stroked her hair slowly while they kissed and Rukia had her around Ichigo's face.

So they lay for a moment while the candles lit up their faces and rings which they wore on their fingers. Nothing existed except for them; they were one and would remain so.

Ichigo began to slowly walk down Rukia's face while the kiss deepened into something more than a regular kiss. He could feel how Rukia shuddered beneath him in pleasure. It was that which made Ichigo dare to go further down. Soon he could feel Rukia's heart beating against his open palm and the feeling made him smile. He broke the kiss and looked down at Rukia as by now seemed to have changed. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her breath came in gusts, as if she had been running.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's eyes and putted her hand on Ichigo's where it lay over her heart. She nodded and Ichigo realized what it was she wanted him to do. "I was going to ask you, but I guess it will not be needed now."

Ichigo gave Rukia a little playful grin before he putted his hand over Rukia's chest. Strangely enough, he had never done it, even though he and Rukia been together for so long. Ichigo had not wanted to force Rukia to sex, but decided to wait until she was ready for it. Apparently, she was now, because she had so gladly been inviting Ichigo to take on her body.

He loved the feeling he felt when his hand closed on Rukia's round, soft breast. To mark the occasion, she had no bra on, which meant that he could more easily feel the outline of Rukia's breasts. They were so wonderful where he could see them silhouetted in the fabric. He wanted nothing but to feel what it would be to have them in his hands and watch them and know that they were his.

Slowly Ichigo let his hands go exploring along Rukia's body. She was so soft and smooth, he could not get enough of the feeling her skin gave him when he touched it. It was like magic, everything felt so wonderful. And best of all was that he could hear Rukia groan under him when he was playing with her. He knew she did not want anything else right now than to have him in her. But he did not give himself to her so easily.

Slowly he pulled off Rukia her dress and looked down at her naked torso as she lay before him. She was even more beautiful than he had ever been able to imagine. She was like a fallen angel that had come down to earth just to be able to be with him. "Rukia, you are even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. You're so smooth and soft, I'm so afraid I'll hurt you if I touch you. You look so fragile."

Rukia laughed at Ichigo's comment and then she shook her head. "Ichigo, I will not break, I promise you. I am stronger than you think."

Ichigo nodded and putted his hands around her breasts. The movement got Rukia to moan in pleasure and Ichigo knew that he had done the right thing. He began to slowly move his hands along her breasts.

"Ichigo ..." Rukia whispered under him and began to moan more. She putted her arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips for better access to him.

Ichigo himself escaped a groan when he could feel Rukia press herself against his hard gender. The feeling of her wet gender against his made him almost to come at once. "Rukia, calm down a bit. Do you want me to come already?"

Rukia smiled evilly at him and began to move back and forth over his hard gender. The feeling was too incredible to describe. It felt as if he would be able to explode every time Rukia touched him.

In order to "avenge" Ichigo leaned down and grabbed Rukia's nipple and started sucking it slowly. As expected, Rukia began to moan and crawl under him. She moaned even more better now than before when she found pleasure in two places at once.

The air between them began to heat up properly, and both knew they could not stay much longer before it was time for closure. What they both had been waiting for so long would soon come, and both were more than ready for it.

Ichigo took off his clothes and pulled off Rukia her panties. Before he did anything more he wanted to inspect the beauty that now lay before him. Never before had he thought he would see something as beautiful as Rukia. She was too beautiful for her own good. "I will come now, Rukia ..." Ichigo said before he bent down over Rukia and allowed himself to finally become one with Rukia.

At first he just lay there, completely still, and took in the feeling of being inside Rukia. Felt how she filled the whole him and made him whole. "Ah, Rukia ... You are so wet and tight ... I could stay like this forever ... To just get to feel you inside me and know that you are mine."

Rukia did not answer, but just started to move back and forth. She had waited so long for this, so now she would not let it disappear. Ichigo understood the point and began to move in step with Rukia while he kissed her passionately. Between kisses escaped they moan that would show the other that it was good and that they would continue.

By now, Ichigo began to move more quickly. He knew he was on the edge, and wanted to give Rukia so much pleasure he could. Rukia seemed to be close as well; she shook more and more with each new thrust. Her moans became louder and louder the farther they moved against each other. In the end, could not either Rukia or Ichigo hold back the lust that swept through them, but let it come out in waves of pleasure.

Both they moaned hard when they came in each other's arms and they held each other tightly as they puffed out. Never before had they experienced anything as wonderful as they had just experienced together. They both understood that from now on nothing could separate them from each other, they were now forever linked by a bond that only they could see.

"That was ... wonderful." Rukia laughed happily as she lay with Ichigo's body on top of herself. Never before had she felt such pleasure or had so much fun.

"You got that right, Rukia ..." Ichigo whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Now you are my forever and nothing can change that. If someone tries to take you away from me I will defeat those for you, do you understand, Rukia?"

"I understand, Ichigo. The only thing I ask from you is that you are by my side when I need you and that you will continue to love me until we separate." Rukia hugged Ichigo tightly; afraid that all this would have been a too good dream and that she would soon wake up in Soul Society with a broken heart.

"Yes, Rukia. I will always love you, you and I have a band together, remember? Nothing will change that. Keep that in mind, I will always be here for you as long as you allow me." Ichigo putted his hand on Rukia's heart and smiled. "As long as you remember me and think of me, I will always be there for you. You are in my heart and will remain so. If I stay in your heart you will never forget me either, Rukia."

"Do not worry. I will always have you with me. I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And I love you, Rukia Kuchiki."


End file.
